omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Broly
|-|Base= |-|Restricted Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Legendary Super Saiyan= |-|Bio-Broly= |-|Base (Dragon Ball Super)= |-|Super Saiyan (Dragon Ball Super)= |-|Full Power Super Saiyan (Dragon Ball Super)= Character Synopsis Broly (ブロリー Burorī) is a pure-blooded Saiyan born on Planet Vegeta. He makes multiple appearances throughout the franchise's canon and non-canon material, including his debut in Dragon Ball Z Movie 8, as well as video games such as Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Heroes. In the Dragon Ball Z movies, Broly is shown in the Saiyan delivery room, constantly having to endure Kakarot's crying, thus developing a psychological grudge against the Saiyan we now known as Goku. In fear of the threat Broly could potentially pose to the Saiyans and the royal family with his immense birth-power level of 10,000, King Vegeta orders the execution of Broly. His father, Paragus, tries to convince the king that his son could instead end up as a valuable asset. Vegeta, however, is unconvinced by Paragus' suggestions and proceeds to blast him through the chest, leaving him to die along with Broly, who had been stabbed in accordance to the king's orders. As he grows up, Broly proves to be mentally unstable, hungry for death and destruction to the point where his father had to utilize a mind control device in order to keep him at bay and suppress him from turning into the uncontrollable Legendary Super Saiyan. Following the events of movie 8, he also serves as the antagonist of two other movies -- Dragon Ball Z: Broly Second Coming, where he recovers from his defeat at the hands of Goku and the Z-Fighters, mainly taking on Gohan, Trunks and Goten, and Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, in which a mutated clone of himself is the main threat. In Dragon Ball Super, Broly's backstory is fairly different. Rather than holding any grudge against Goku or being executed, he was exiled to the planet Vampa per King Vegeta's command, as when the latter was notified of Broly's high battle power which far exceeded his son, Vegeta's, he became envious of the child's potential. Paragus, obviously unhappy with such a decision, hijacks a Saiyan spaceship in order to track down and save Broly, before training him to become a warrior powerful enough to exact his revenge on Vegeta. Due to the demise of the Saiyan race at the hands of Frieza, this goal is then shifted towards killing the second best option, Prince Vegeta. Later on, on planet Vampa after being located by his father, Broly begins training by fighting the planet's beast, Ba, whom he managed to befriend. Paragus, however, was completely unhappy by this and considered Broly's time spent with Ba to be playing rather than training. He decides to shoot off the beast's ear off, angering it to the point of never acting the same as it used, which hurts Broly and causes him to wear Ba's ear as a reminder of their friendship. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B | 4-A | 4-A | 3-A | 3-A | 3-A | 3-A Verse: Dragon Ball Name: Broly Gender: Male Age: 30-37 | 48 Classification: Saiyan Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Martial Artist, Ki Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Enhanced Sensing, Transformation, Flight, Self-Substance (Type 1), Cold Resistance, Rage Power, Reactive Power Level, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low, Low-Mid over time) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Martial Artist, Ki Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Ki Sensing, Reactive Power Level, Flight, Rage Power, Berserk mode, Transformation, Sound Manipulation, Portal Creation, Resistance to Radiation manipulation, Resistance to cold, Power Mimicry, Resistance to Paralysis, Danmaku, Limited Space-Time Manipulation, Resistance to heat, Fire Breath Destructive Ability: Solar System Level (Superior to 100% Frieza) | Multi-Solar System Level (Destroyed parts of the southern galaxy) | Multi-Solar System Level (Easily capable of beating Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo around in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, much stronger with a Zenkai Boost) | Solar System Level (Easily stomped Android 18) | Universe Level (Easily matched Super Saiyan Vegeta, who was forced to transform into Super Saiyan God to overpower him) | Universe Level (Can dominate Super Saiyan God Goku and Vegeta, as well as keep up with Super Saiyan Blue Goku) | Universe Level (Greatly surpassed SSB Goku and Vegeta, battled Super Saiyan Gogeta) | Universe Level (Forced Gogeta to utilize his Super Saiyan Blue form in order to overwhelm him and, had it not been for Shenron's interference, defeat him) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Moved this quickly even when restrained, and should be superior to Base Goku, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL) | Massively FTL+ (Much faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (While much slower than before, he was still faster than Toeiverse 18) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Goku and Vegeta) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Solar System Class | Multi Solar System Class | Multi Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Universal | Universal | Universal | Universal Durability: Solar System Level | Multi Solar System Level | Multi Solar System Level | Solar System Level | Universe Level | Universe Level | Universe Level | Universe Level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range, Interplanetary with Ki Blasts | Standard Melee Range, Interstellar with Ki Blasts | Extended Melee Range, Interstellar with Ki blasts | Extended Melee Range, Interplanetary with Ki blasts | Standard Melee Range, Universal with Ki blasts | Extended Melee Range, Universal with Ki blasts | Extended Melee Range, Universal with Ki blasts | Extended Melee Range, Universal with Ki blasts | Extended Melee Range, Universal with Ki blasts Intelligence: While Broly is a competent fighter, and likely sapient on his own as he was able to realize his own father was going to betray him, he is a psychotic, murderous monster who is slowly descending into insanity as his obsession with Goku takes hold. In Second Coming, he has seemingly devolved extensively due to his experience of being frozen for over seven years, and Bio-Broly is animalistic. | While he lacks knowledge when it comes to things that aren't related to fighting due to being stranded on an isolated planet, Broly is a competent fighter who learns very quickly as he fights. Weaknesses: '''None Notable | Bio-Broly is vulnerable to the culture fluid, which dissolves his body and contact with water can cause him to solidify if he was exposed to the culture fluid. | Unable to control his power. '''Versions: Base Form (Toei) | Super Saiyan | Legendary Super Saiyan | Bio-Broly | Base Form (Dragon Ball Super) | Ikari/Wrath Broly | Super Saiyan | Full Power Super Saiyan Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Broly's incredible power and abilities. Born with an extremely high power level of 10, 000, Broly is an extremely powerful monster of a Saiyan. * Energy Shield: Broly can create a shimmering shield of energy around his body to protect himself from attacks, doing so in his childhood to survive the Supernova that destroyed Planet Vegeta. * Eraser Cannon: Broly's signature attack, a powerful energy sphere that he charges up in a single hand and then swings at his opponent, causing an immense explosion on contact with his target. * Omega Blaster: An immensely powerful attack that Broly charges up in his hand by firing more and more ki blasts into it, before throwing it at his target. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Broly will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Broly to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Broly is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. * Super Saiyan: The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious. His own Super Saiyan transformation is originally limited by Paragus' crown, restricting his power, but he eventually powers up enough to break through it and access his full power. As the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly accessed his unique, berserk transformation as a child when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. This first-class transformation increases his power drastically. Extra Info: '''This profile covers both canon and non canon Broly, Credit to VS Battles wiki for some of its info Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Movies Category:Beserkers Category:Anime Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Rage Power Category:Ki Users Category:Sound Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Flight Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Space Benders Category:Danmaku Users Category:Time Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3